A Time to Laugh
by InuyashaLoverLeo4
Summary: “You know, I have noticed that Inuyasha doesn’t really laugh often, I mean, out of all our travels together, he rarely even shows a smile"......ooo, you got to read to find out, go on read it, read it....
1. Chapter 1

**A Time to Laugh**

"You know, I have noticed that Inuyasha doesn't really laugh often, I mean, out of all our travels together, he rarely even shows a smile." Sango reflected while she, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome sat around a fire under the starry night sky.

Inuyasha had gone off to ask Totosai some questions about his sword, Tetsusaiga, and would be back soon he had informed them.

Kagome spoke first, "Well I know what you mean, but can you really blame him, his Mom and Dad died when he was only a child, his older brother doesn't exactly adore him, he almost has some battle with a demon everyday, and yes, he'll probably kill me for saying this, but he's been lonely and alone for most of his life." "Lonely and alone, what do you mean??" Miroku asked. Kagome replied, "Don't tell him I said this, but—she paused for breath—when we went a while back to retrieve those herbs for Kirara after that battle with Naraku at his castle, when she had got poisoned, remember about when I told you guys about Jinenji??" everyone nodded. "Well, Inuyasha and I, while we were heading back to you guys after getting the herbs we needed, I asked him if he had ever been bullied as a little kid and I was saddened to find out, he had been bullied, so harshly that he made a place for himself in the world which only he was in and before he knew it, he was all alone, with no friends, no acquaintances, no family, no one, and then after 50 years when Kikyo had pinned him to the Tree of Ages, I suspect, since he wasn't dead and was just sleeping after being tricked in believing Kikyo had betrayed him and hated him, that must have been a very, very lonely 50 years." After Kagome had finished, she looked so sad and forlorn, everyone thought she was going to burst out in tears.

Shippo on the other hand, had already passed the stage of looking sad, he was crying and sobbing. Kagome quickly scooped him up and cuddled him, "Shippo?" Shippo said in a shaky voice, "I'm sorry, I jjjjjust ffffeel so—so—sorry for Inuyasha!!!" With that Shippo snuggled his face into Kagome's clothes and cried like a little baby. Kagome stroked his back motherly and had a far away look in her big black eyes. When Shippo's loud sobs had been reduced to sniffles, Sango said, "Well, I guess I'm lucky in a sense, I mean, after my Mother passed away, I still had my Father, Kohaku, and my tribe, and after---she drew in a sad breath--- and after my Father and tribe had died, and Kohaku….Kohaku, humph, after I thought he had died, I bumped into you guys, so unlike Inuyasha, I've never really been lonely or felt alone……" Sango's voice trailed off. "Same here, I don't recall having feelings of loneliness in my life thus far." Miroku agreed. Shippo sniffled. "Me too."

Suddenly Kirara in her cute little cat form raised her head from its resting position. "What is it Kirara?" Sango asked. Her question was soon answered.

A rough voice came out of midair. "I'm back, guys." Everyone looked up to see the familiar red kimono, white hair, and golden eyes of a half-demon walking towards them.

Inuyasha looked down at Shippo. "What the hell are you sniffling about?" "Hold on a second." Inuyasha took a quick look around at his companions.

"Why the hell do all of you look so sad, you look like you've just found out some terrible secret, what is it?" "Nothing Inuyasha, it's nothing." Miroku replied smiling sadly at Inuyasha and before Inuyasha could say anymore, Kagome piped up. "Shippo had a bad dream is all---Shippo nodded obediently---, but anyway, what did Totosai say??"

Inuyasha was still rather suspicious, but his instincts told him, whatever his friends were looking so sad about, he best leave the subject alone for now. "Such a useless old geezer, pisses me off." Inuyasha plopped down next to Miroku and sat Indian style with his legs crossed and his arms crossed hidden by his long sleeves, he then focused his golden eyes on Kagome when she opened her mouth, "Inuyasha, what do you mean?" "What I mean is, the old man wasn't even there and it pisses me off that I had to run all the way there for nothin'." Everyone, even Shippo with his eyes still red, chuckled at this (Well Kirara purred), no matter how rude and annoying Inuyasha could be, none of them could deny he was fun to be around.

Inuyasha put on his best sulk and spat, "What are you laughing at, it isn't funny, I got better things to do than waste my time goin' to look for people who ain't where there supposed to be; he even told me a while back to come looking for him today." Kagome said, "Well maybe something came up, hopefully it's nothing bad." "Well he better have a good excuse the next time I go to his place." With that Inuyasha moved slightly away from Miroku, to make himself space and lay down on his side and closed his eyes. Miroku spoke, "Inuyasha, since when do you go to sleep before us?" "Oh stuff it, I do get tired sometimes you know, now be quiet and let me sleep." Kagome smiled warmly and said, "Goodnight Inuyasha." Inuyasha groaned, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

**YAY!! WRITER'S BLOCK HAS LEFT ME, I'M SO HAPPY!!!!! Anyway, that's the first chapter of this story, I hope you liked it, it is kind of a cliff hanger, but not really a cliff-hanger, depends on how you look at it and I know the chapter is short, but I am going to eat dinner now, and I am too excited to wait and post up the story for tomorrow, so I felt like posting up half of my story today, so just be patient. I hope you don't mind me rambling too much, ask my friends, they'd say I would win first place in talking the most. Ha ha.**

**p.s. Pretty please with a cherry on top, REVIEW!! ******

**Here's a very short preview for next time, in case you're interested: **

Kagome laid her hands neatly on her green uniform skirt and with an excited expression plastered on her face looked at Sango and said, "Oh, I just got the perfect idea suddenly, don't you worry Sango, I know exactly what to do…….

**Ha ha, now that is definitely a cliff-hanger, well stay tuned for next time, hopefully if homework doesn't rear it's ugly head too much, I'll post up the 2****nd**** chapter very soon. ;) **

**Toodles for now!!**

**Extra p.s. I hope everyone had a great and delicious Thanksgiving!! I know I did. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A Time to Laugh Ch. 2 **

**Hello all, homework has engulfed me, I had 4 tests to study for yesterday, but sadly I only probably passed 2 of them, I guess I should of studied harder. :( I have 2 essays to finish in two weeks. I have to study for my finals for next week. I have a library book to finish and a whole lot of other homework that makes me want to go on strike, but anyhow I love writing so much and I wouldn't want readers to be kept waiting, so…….(drum roll)….. Here's my 2****nd**** chapter. Enjoy:)**

The next morning Inuyasha went off yet again by himself, and said he was going to go retrieve some food for everyone, it was strange that he was so willing to go off by himself without anyone or any help, he just told everyone he was leaving to get some food and with that he was gone, everyone, especially Kagome thought that couldn't be the truth because Kagome had brought some food from her own time and just when Inuyasha had took off, she had started making something for breakfast.

In a way though, Sango in particular was happy that Inuyasha had taken leave, because she had a question to ask Kagome. After everyone had settled down and were eating something foreign yet tasty to them (apart from Kagome who was smiling expectantly at everyone, hoping they liked the food), Sango swallowed a piece of something she didn't know the name of, due to not asking Kagome, but it tasted pretty good and it wasn't like Kagome would risk having her friends eat something that had a high potential of tasting bad or anything, so Sango, after swallowing a second bite of the delicious food expressed her thoughts on something, "Kagome may I ask you something?" Kagome turned to look at Sango, "Yes, sure." "This might sound a little weird, but is Inuyasha ticklish?"

Kagome suddenly blushed a deep crimson and her eyes went downcast, which made everyone stare, Kagome's lips shakily opened up for her voice to travel through, "Uhh… heh heh, well, I haven't tickled him before so I don't really know, why?" Sango held in her giggle which was soon going to leave her lips, "Oh no reason, I just was curious is all…okay, that's not really true, I was thinking of ways to make Inuyasha laugh, to smile, I think it's a pretty good idea, I mean, we can't erase his past and he can't forget it, but we could try to cheer him up a bit, what do you think?" Kagome's face immediately lost its redness and she smiled, "That would be a great idea, Sango, there has got to be something we could do to cheer him up, but what could it be??" Kagome stroked her chin and went into thought. Then suddenly Kagome laid her hands neatly on her green uniform skirt and with an excited expression plastered on her face looked at Sango and said, "Oh, I just got the perfect idea suddenly, don't you worry Sango, I know exactly what to do." Miroku spoke, "Well what is your plan?" Kagome replied, "Let's just say I have a friend, named Minami who loves to tell jokes and owns tons of joke books and might just have the perfect joke for us to borrow that will have Inuyasha laughing his pants off." Kagome suddenly stood up and started putting her sleeping bag, some schoolbooks, and other necessities in her already overly stuffed yellowish cream backpack. Shippo piped up, "Kagome where are you going?" Kagome continued packing her backpack up and replied, "To my own time, I might as well get the joke book now." Everyone didn't really know what this "joke book" was, but Kagome looked so happy, they had a feeling they might spoil her happiness by asking her about this book. Before anything else Kagome slipped her backpack over her shoulders and while running off to her own time, she yelled out, "I'll be back in a flash and if Inuyasha is back with you guys before I am, lie about my whereabouts…………….." They all watched as Kagome's figure got fainter in the distance.

Inuyasha saw her in the clearing, his kind human heart didn't allow him to turn away and leave her alone, he stepped closer quietly without a sound, he had no choice, but to help her, no one else was around and he had never in all his life even in battle seen so much blood, he even felt slightly queasy by the sight of it and wondered why Shippo and Kirara couldn't pick up this strong scent of blood; was he being lured in to another trap, he did not know, but he couldn't turn away, he couldn't avert his eyes, he couldn't find his voice….

**Ta-da, the 2****nd**** chapter is finished, thanx for reading.**

**Things to Know:**

**I made up this name (Minami); it came to mind while I wrote this chapter…..she isn't in the original manga/anime.**

**Extra stuff: Who is the girl with the blood, what happened? Why can't Kirara and Shippo pick up the strong scent of blood? Is Inuyasha in trouble? **

**What jokes does Kagome have in store for Inuyasha?**

**Stay tuned next time to find out in "A Time to Laugh."**

**3****rd**** chapter coming soon.**

**(P.S. I just felt like making up some fancy ending to this episode/chapter, they do it all the time in TV shows, so I felt like making up my own "Trying to tempt viewers in continuing their viewing" deal. :) **

**L8erz!!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**Hi everyone, sorry I'm a little late, I've been busy with some stuff…..well enjoy! ****J**

**p.s. This chap. may have a little gore, so if you have a weak stomach, read with caution.**

Inuyasha saw her big gooey stains of blood everywhere: splattered on the trees nearby, on the grass, on some rocks; it was quite a gruesome site; suddenly Inuyasha felt like vomiting; yet he ignored the feeling and swallowed, quietly he walked closer to the bloody red mess and the girl; he couldn't believe his eyes, the closer he got the more blood there was, and when he thought he had seen all of it, there was more….

Kagome jumped into the enchanted well with a smile and watched as the milky blue magical light swarmed around her until she finally saw the familiar flooring of the well in her time, she felt for the usual ladder resting on the wall of the well and when she found it, she climbed up carefully, jumped out of the well, ran in her house, dropped her heavy backpack onto the TV room floor, and after quickly giving a quick hi, to her Grandpa, Mother, and her little brother, Sota, whom looked at her with confusion, she rushed out of the house again. "I'm guessing it has something to do with Inuyasha." Kagome's Mother said in her soft soothing voice. "Well with that silly smile on her face, it has got to be about Inuyasha." Sota replied.

Kagome ran down the steps of her house, ran down the sidewalk, and then came to a halt when she reached her friend Minami's house; before knocking on Minami's house door, she bent down, rested her hands on her knees and took a breather, after catching her breath, she knocked on her friend's door, with her cheeks slightly pink due to her running, Minami's mother answered the door. "Oh, hi Kagome, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you." Kagome bowed in respect. "So of what do I owe the pleasure of this afternoon?" Minami's mother asked. Kagome went to her usual posture and said, "I need to talk to Minami, is she in?" "Yes, hold on." Minami's mother left the front door half open and Kagome heard her yell, "Minami, Kagome's here to see you!" After a couple of seconds a girl that was about the same height as Kagome poked her head out of the front door. "Hi Kagome." The girl said pleasantly and then closed the front door behind her and stood to face Kagome outside.

Minami had light brown hair that went up to the small of her back, she had chestnut colored eyes, and wore gold braces; at the moment she wore the same school uniform as Kagome. Minami's pleasant aura turned to a concerned one, "Kagome, I heard about you're laryngitis and your rheumatism, I'm glad you look like you've recovered." Kagome sighed and thought, _Grandpa!!!_ "Yeah, I've never felt better, anyway Minami do you have a minute, I need your help." Minami smiled and nodded, "Yeah sure, what do you need?"

Inuyasha searched for his voice, and after a while he found it and said quietly, "Kagura." The girl, the one with the huge extensions of blood gruesomely splattered everywhere was none other than Kagura, the demon wind sorceress that he had fought many times before, the incarnation that the nasty demon Naraku had made due to his possession of the jewel fragments Kikyo had given him. Due to his trusty nose, Inuyasha knew Kagura wasn't dead, but her body was so badly wounded, she might as well have been, his nose suddenly picked up on the fact that Kagura was bleeding profusely internally in her body. Inuyasha quickly scanned the area with his golden-amber eyes, checking to see if anyone, most likely an enemy, was around, when he verified there was not, he moved closer to Kagura and just as he was going to bend down beside her, Kagura stirred and spoke in a weak, but convincing voice, "Don't touch me." Inuyasha flinched, "What do you mean don't touch you, how the hell am I supposed to help you, if I don't." Inuyasha was surprised by how much more concern was in his voice compared to the anger and irritation he was intending to use.

Kagura shifted slightly and Inuyasha was able to take in everything, Kagura had a huge piece of wood stuck in her stomach with purple goo dripping and wrapping around it, and blood was pouring like a waterfall from the wood, half of Kagura's kimono was torn and smeared and stained with blood, her hair was tousled and out of it's usual bun, there were two pieces of sharp glass sticking out from where her heart should be, and the rest of her body, mostly her legs and arms were full of bruises and cuts with purple goo and blood oozing out of them like syrup being poured out of its bottle. Inuyasha was soon snapped out of his thoughts when Kagura still weakly, yet irritatingly said, "I said don't touch me, I don't want help from a useless half demon such as yourself, and besides since you look like you have finally seen all my cuts and bruises, I don't know if you have picked up on the poisonous miasma flowing through my veins, and if you were to touch me, you'd be poisoned as well." Inuyasha ignored the part "useless half demon," but registered the miasma and veins part. "So you expect me to leave you here, then?" Inuyasha replied, his irritation starting to overpower his concern. ".." Kagura closed her eyes and looked away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cussed under his breath and stood to leave when he heard Kagura wince and suck in her breath sharply. He looked back at her with eyes of pity and bent down next to her again. "I thought you were leaving." This time Kagura's voice was nothing short of weak very weak indeed, she couldn't manage the anger she wanted to interject in her speech. Inuyasha put on a sulk out of habit, but the pity still lingered in his beautiful gold eyes. "Listen Kagura, you're dying and..."

"So, what concern is that of yours?" Kagura almost whispered this out.

Inuyasha, though irritation was surely building in his body, was not one to give up, so he trudged on, "Well at least tell me who did this to you."

Kagura was quiet for a while, then said in a low voice that only Inuyasha due to his keen hearing could decode. "Go….away." Inuyasha was really starting to lose it, why was Kagura being so damn stubborn, he had understood that if he touched her, he could get poisoned too, but she could at least tell him who had caused her wounds.

**Well that is it until Chapter 4, so please stay tuned.**

**p.s. REMEMBER TO REVIEW, THANX. D**

**Extra stuff: I wonder what happened to Kagura, who could have done this to her?? Well let us see if you readers can guess, tell me who or what you think wounded her in your reviews, who knows you might just guess correctly.**

**Well l8erz for now. Till Chap. 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch

Ch.4

**Hello guys, it has been about 3 months since I have updated this story; I am profusely sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot of stuff to do, like it says on my profile. Well the important thing is, I'm back with a huge ounce of motivation, so please enjoy and hopefully it won't be such a long time to update for the chapter after this. Thanx for understanding. :)**

Minami let out a slow breath and said, "You mean to tell me that I'm supposed to give you all of my joke books, so you can try to make a friend, you won't tell me the name of, laugh??" Kagome nodded with a half smile on her pretty face. "Um, Kagome, do you know how long it took me to get my whole '200-Volume Jokes Galore set?'"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but only breath came out. "I don't want to be stingy or anything, but," -Minami continued- "...But I might be able to lend maybe one to you, but not any more than that, and since you won't tell me who this 'friend' is……uh…your story is just kind of weird is all." Minami shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Kagome and Minami were sitting in Minami's kitchen drinking some cold chocolate milk Minami's mom had offered them. There were small hints of sun in the sky through the kitchen window, the sun was slowly setting leaving traces of a pink and blue hue running across the sky, the moon was already present, a crescent that looked like a smile without eyes.

Kagome finally forced her voice to come out of its hiding place, "I know it's a weird story and I probably look really crazy right now, but please Minami, at least can I borrow 3 or 5 books? I just can't explain anymore than I already have; I promise I'll bring them right back, promise." Kagome put on her best smile. "I don't know Kagome, I just don't know, you know how much I love my joke books and all the comedians I admire, Richard Pryor, Dane Cook, Whoopi Goldberg, the whole works, in short, I love my books, and your whole story is kind of weird, it doesn't make any sense, why can't you tell me your friend's name?" Kagome tried once more to kiss-up to Minami, "Come on Minami, you're one of my best friends, and I've never lost any of your stuff, I'd feel so bad if I couldn't help my friend out, but if you really don't want to lend me some of your books, that's alright, I understand, really, it is your choice, it is your decision, don't worry about me, really, don't worry, they're your books, you keep them, it's okay." Kagome put on a fake sad look on her face and let out a slow sigh.

Minami didn't say anything for a while, but then after closing her eyes she said carefully, "Um…okay Kagome, you've made me change my mind for some reason and I don't know why, so fine, I'll lend you about four, but please, I beg of you, be careful with them, they're classics and the stores don't sell them anymore, and…" Before Minami could finish, she felt Kagome's arms wrap around her neck and her cheeks brush against hers. "Thank you so much Minami, I owe you!" Kagome released the embrace and through her happiness and excitement she ran up to Minami's room. Minami shot up from her chair and ran after Kagome, "Kagome wait a second, you don't even know where the books are!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_This is really getting irritating, I have better things to do, but for some reason I can't get myself to leave, feh! _Inuyasha thought as he stared down at Kagura, his anger still trying its best to win the fight of victory against his concern and pity.

"I don't understand why you're still here, mind your own business." Kagura said still weaker. Inuyasha retorted once more, "Well, I'm making it my business, so deal with it!" _Where did that come from, since when do I care what happens to this wench. _Inuyasha's thoughts continued. Kagura winced slightly again, "Ugh, that stupid demon." Inuyasha's ears flinched a bit.

Kagura's wound in her stomach suddenly started bubbling and sizzling its purple goo, like oil in a cooking pan. "Kagura, tell me what demon did this to you." Kagura replied again with the same attitude, "I told you to go away, didn't I??" "I already told you I'm making your problem my business, so naturally I'm not going away, stop being so Goddamn stubborn, and tell me what happened to you!" "Go away, I said, can't your doggy ears hear?" Inuyasha's anger started winning and his concern and pity losing the fight of victory. "Either you tell me what happened to you or I'll kill you right here, right now myself!" Kagura replied with no indication she was going to be obedient, "Go right ahead and kill me, like you said, I'm dying as it is." Inuyasha clenched his fists, "Feh, just tell me!! If you're dying anyway, what the hell do you have to lose?!" "There isn't any reason for you to keep stalling, yet part of me thinks you don't want to accept death just yet!!" Inuyasha barked sarcastically. Kagura replied, though weak, getting angry herself, "So what, even if that were true, I don't want to get help by you!" "Why not?!" "Because I am supposed to be tracking you down and killing you, remember, I am the incarnation of your most hated enemy!" Inuyasha spat, "It isn't like you're a worthy opponent right now, your clothes are tattered, you're bleeding waterfalls, and you have wood coming out of your stomach and glass out of your chest, you're not much of a threat, you think I'd stoop so low that I'd beat you when your down, get your facts straight!" Kagura suddenly shakily lifted herself on one arm, turned awkwardly to look at Inuyasha, and spat back, "I don't care how low you'd stoop, I don't care about your pride, and I definitely don't care about you, all I want is for you to go away and leave me be; you half-demons and humans are such ridiculous creatures, you like to help or be where you're not wanted!"

Apparently Kagura was way too weak to hold her own weight and with a very loud and painful grunt, slapped a hand over where her heart would be, forgetting that very sharp glass was located in that area; Inuyasha watched horrified, as Kagura cut her Index and Middle finger on the glass, blood instantly squirted out of the fingers and Kagura fell back to the floor, clamped her eyes shut with an anguished expression crossing her face and moaned and groaned with obvious pain. Inuyasha without thinking took a couple of steps towards Kagura and lifted her up bridal style, Kagura was so surprised her eyes flipped open and for a short second forgot she was in pain, but soon her surprise turned into anger and irritation and her forgotten-pain turned back into remembered-pain, "What the hell are you doing, put me down right now!" Inuyasha realized that nothing had changed after he had picked Kagura up, "You deliberately told me I'd be poisoned if I touched you, just so I would give up and leave, didn't you?" Inuyasha's irritation was still audible in his voice, but the gaze in his eyes was softened and concerned. Kagura tried her best to wriggle out of Inuyasha's arms, but it was no use, she was too weak and Inuyasha was too strong, instead she put on her best glare and then closed her eyes with an angry grunt. "I have a feeling Kagome will be able to mend your wounds." Inuyasha said. "Oh great I have to see your idiotic annoying girlfriend." Kagura replied with a grunt, her eyes still closed. Inuyasha slightly blushed at this, put on a sulk, with his golden eyes still twinkling with concern, and began running as fast as a cheetah towards the campsite Kagome and the others were set up at, wondering how he was going to explain to all of them how Kagura had ended up in his arms

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What's taking Kagome and Inuyasha so long to get back here?" Shippo asked. "I don't know, they only normally take this long when they've had one of their petty arguments, and that wasn't the case this time." Miroku answered.

Shippo was playing with Kirara, Miroku was resting on a nearby tree, and Sango had gone to practice some moves with her Boomerang Bone; at the back of all their minds, they were wondering what had happened to Inuyasha and Kagome, it had been almost 3 hours since they had ran off, and the three friends were starting to worry. Miroku continued, "Our only option is to be patient I propose, if we left to look for them now, they might come here to the campsite and wonder where we are, which would cause nothing short of a dilemma." Shippo replied, "I guess you're right, Miroku, but my patience is soon going to materialize into impatience, if I wait any longer." Miroku smiled warmly at the young fox demon's face of worry, and thought: _Sometimes it surprises me how smart and aware Shippo is, but then again, with his parents dying and leaving him at such a young age, if one didn't have awareness and smarts, how would one hope to survive in these dark and violent days?_ Suddenly a peculiar, eerie, and sad look came into Miroku's milky blue, expressive eyes. _Why does this bring up memories of my parents? Father... _"Miroku?" Sango's voice shook Miroku out of his reverie; Miroku looked up and forced a smile to hug his handsome face, to assure Sango that he was alright. "Yes, my dear Sango?" Sango replied as she sat right in front of Miroku, "Oh...nothing, never mind, you just looked kind of sad." Miroku forced the thoughts of his father to disappear from his mind-radar. "I did?? Oh well I'm fine now." Sango looked slightly confused which made Miroku's heart melt, and without further ado; he reached out to caress her bosom. WHACK!! A red hand mark was shown on Miroku's face; Miroku was slightly dazed at the impact of the slap and watched as Sango, in a huff, was walking off in the distance…

**That's it for now guys. ******** I hope you liked it and please stay tuned for my next chapter, I'll try my hardest to write it sooner than I did last time, thank you so much for reading and please remember to review, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Extra stuff: I wonder what happened to Kagura…hmmm...could this be some type of trap that Inuyasha hasn't picked up on? I wonder…I guess you and I will find out when I write my next chapter. L8erz until next time. ******


	5. Chapter 5

**A Time to Laugh Ch. 5**

**Hey guys, it has been about a year and a half since I have posted up a chapter, a lot of crazy stuff has happened in my life, so crazy in fact that I do not even think I could explain it all, so naturally I have not had time to post up more of my stories/chapters. But the important thing is I am back with more writing-spunk and motivation than ever. So without further ado, here is Ch. 5, I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Author's Note: Summer's here, so I plan on spending a whole lot of quality time with one of my fave websites. So GET EXCITED. ;)**

******************************************************************

"Minami, I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!! THANK YOU!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and almost made Minami double over with another hug. "Alright, Alright, you do not have to be so loud Kagome, just remember to bring my joke books back in good condition." Kagome grinning from ear to ear released Minami from the hug, and with surprising speed ran out of Minami's house all the while yelling, "THANK YOU MINAMI AND THANK YOU MINAMI'S MOM!!!"

"My goodness, Minami, what was that about?" Minami's mom walked into Minami's room with a puzzled expression on her face. "Oh nothing, mother, Kagome just needed my help to cheer up a friend."

*******************************************************************

"You know, you're not going to win a contest for the best-glare-Kagura-can-throw-at-Inuyasha any time soon and you won't get any prizes for your art of nasty insults." Inuyasha said calmly but with a hint of his usual irritation as he looked down at Kagura when a certain insult she had thrown at him had made his chest feel tight. "Oh please do me a favor and drop dead." Kagura spat, still glaring more than ever up at Inuyasha; the whole time that Inuyasha had been running with Kagura in his arms, there had been nonstop complaining and insults from Kagura about how useless Inuyasha was and how dumb Kagome was and how Inuyasha was nothing but a half-demon of no relevance and how Inuyasha should mind his own business and so on and so forth, but the truth was secretly Kagura was actually grateful for the rescue, if she could call it that, the excruciating pain she felt as she lay on the ground before Inuyasha had found her was getting to the point of being unbearable, and the thought of knowing that Kagome could possibly take the pain away made Kagura feel rather relieved, but that did not mean Kagura had to show her gratefulness. "You're starting to piss me off, if you do not stop with the insults I'm going to drop you on the ground and really leave you to die this time!" Inuyasha's patience had suddenly been severely tested and he no longer could ignore Kagura's rude remarks. "Well then drop me already, you half-witted, useless, unworthy dog!" Kagura retorted. Inuyasha suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, his sudden stop made Kagura's anger suddenly vanish and made fear suddenly appear. _Is Inuyasha really going to drop me_? _If he does, my God, the pain will be so great, I will probably cry. He wouldn't would he? After all he is half human; he does not have the heart for it._

"I smell demons, lots of 'em, would this have anything to do with you, Kagura?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and did not look at Kagura as he said this.

"Oh yes of course, I like to order demons to come and tear me to pieces, it's how I get my kicks." Kagura replied sarcastically.

Inuyasha looked down at her in extreme annoyance, but instead of retorting he began searching for a place to lay and hide Kagura, when his golden eyes finally found a well-hidden soft, grassy spot, he laid Kagura gently on the grass, careful not to disturb any of her wounds.

"They are coming closer, I better get rid of them, so you just stay put and keep quiet."

Kagura watched as Inuyasha in a blink of an eye jumped one hundred feet off the ground to get a closer view of the demons.

When Inuyasha dropped back down to the ground with finesse, Kagura watched as he pulled out his Tetsusiaga from his waist; a yellow light purged from his black sheath and instantly the sword began to transform from a skinny, rusty piece of metal to a kick-ass, huge, beautifully curved, and deadly weapon of mass destruction.

"I'll be back." Inuyasha said as he began jumping like a monkey from tree to tree to go and annihilate the demons.

Kagura closed her eyes and bit her lip as new sharp claws of pain tore at her body, _Inuyasha, please hurry, it is beginning to become hard to breathe…_

_******************************************************************_

"Hey guys!" Kagome screamed breathlessly as she dropped her overloaded yellow backpack to the ground, opened it and began rummaging for the joke books. "Kagome!" Shippo screamed back and jumped up on Kagome's shoulder looking curiously into her backpack. "What took you so long back there?" Sango asked clearly forgetting about how angry she was with Miroku for fondling her once again. "Yeah, we were getting worried." Miroku said, still rubbing his head from the painful whack he had received from Sango earlier. "Oh sorry guys, I had to persuade a friend of mine to lend me these." Everyone except Kagome looked questioningly at one another and then watched as Kagome pulled out five blue books. "What are those?" Shippo asked. "These, Shippo, are joke books, they make you laugh." Kagome looked up to see confused faces. "Remember, we wanted to make Inuyasha cheer up a bit and be happier in life?" "Oh yeah, but what do you do with joke books?" Sango wanted to know. Kagome suddenly realized once again, she was like 500 years in the past now and realized that possibly joke books were probably not made in this time period. "Well, you guys do know what humor and comedy is, right?" "Of course, things that make you laugh." Shippo answered. "Well basically, these books are used to make people laugh. A person simply reads a joke or riddle to either make themselves laugh or to make other people laugh. It is a type of entertainment or fun activity people indulge in." A collective "Oh," escaped Shippo, Sango, and Miroku's mouth, and a purr came from Kirara. "Oh, here's a famous one in my time." Kagome's face brightened as she opened the joke book to a specific page. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Kagome looked up expectantly at the others, giving them a chance to answer the question. "Um…because he was curious to see what was on the other side?" Miroku asked, still rubbing his head slightly wincing. "No, but you are close." Kagome answered happily. "To meet up with other chickens." Sango piped up. "Nope." "Because someone told him to." Shippo replied. "No." Everyone went quiet for a while thinking the joke through. Kagome finally said, "Okay, do you guys give up?" "No we don't." Sango said, not one to give up so easily. "The chicken wanted food." Sango announced. "Wrong again." Kagome said. "The chicken was searching for a beautiful female chicken, and when he found her alone and lost on the other side of the road, the first thing the chicken wanted to do with the female chicken was- "NO!" Kagome screamed, cutting Miroku off. "Come on Miroku get your mind out of the gutter." Sango replied annoyingly. "You didn't even let me finish my sentence; I wasn't going to say anything dirty." Don't you girls trust me?" Miroku said innocently. "No!" Sango and Kagome said in unison, while Shippo and Kirara just rolled their eyes. "Well that is just unfair; all I was going to say was that the male chicken was going to ask the female chicken on a date." Miroku said honestly, because this time Miroku was really not being inappropriate. "Sure you were Miroku, we really believe you." Sango rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Come on guys, let me just give you the answer, ha ha, you will probably kill me when you find out what it is." "Fine, go ahead." Sango replied. "Okay…do you really want to hear it?" "Yes!" Shippo, Miroku, and Sango cried in unison. "Alright, alright, I just wanted to add in some suspense." "The chicken crossed the road to get to the other side." A long pause circled the area as everyone, but Kagome, analyzed the information. "Wait, that's it?" Sango wanted to know. "Yep, the chicken crossed the road to get to the other side." Kagome said. "Well obviously it wanted to get to other side, but I don't understand, are all jokes that simple?" Shippo asked. "No. Actually some jokes are so difficult; it makes me wonder how the creator of the joke even was able to make up a crafty answer to go with the joke." Kagome chuckled. "What are some of the harder jo-…" Miroku was suddenly cut off by an earsplitting roar. Everyone turned in the direction of the noise. "What was that?" Sango said as she grabbed the strap of her Boomerang Bone. "I don't know, but it sounded scary and very c-c-close." Shippo stammered and hid behind a nearby rock. Kirara had transformed from her cute kitten form to her huge cat form, with her paws planted, ready for any attack, and Miroku stood up and had his staff at the ready. Kagome had stood up as well and just as she picked up her bow and arrows, everyone watched as a huge horde of demons came running and flying from within the forest…

*********************************************************************

**Well, that is it for now folks; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 6. L8erz. :) **

**p.s. REVIEW!! Thanx.**


End file.
